The new and distinct sweet cherry tree described and claimed herein originated from open pollinated seeds collected in May 2001, from a sweet cherry tree designated as ‘10-1’ growing in a commercial orchard of the ‘Brooks’ variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,676) growing near Delano, Kern County, Calif. The seeds were stratified, germinated and the resulting seedlings were planted in a field located near Delano, Kern County, Calif. in April 2002. The present variety of sweet cherry tree was selected as a single plant in May 2005 and was first asexually propagated in January 2006 by grafting onto a tree of ‘Belle de Planchoury’ (not patented), itself being grafted on Prunus mahalab rootstock. It was subsequently propagated directly onto Prunus mahalab rootstock by chip budding in April 2007. These propagules were found to reproduce true-to-type by asexual propagation. All propagation was done near Delano, Kern County Calif.